Times Two
by dekinut
Summary: Kanmuri x Kuroyanagi Kyosuke x Azuma. It starts with Kuroyanagi's sweet smile that caught Shigeru's attention... what's the reason behind Kuroyanagi's smile? Please R&R. D


**Pairings:** Shigeru x Kuroyanagi, Azuma x Kyosuke

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Yakitate! Japan characters.

**Times Two**

Azuma pulled out the second batch of the freshly baked croissants from the oven. He tried to make a Japan number forty-four without using his petalite board. It was Kuroyanagi's request too so he did give his best. He nervously handed Kuroyanagi a piece from the tray.

From a distance was Shigeru, he watched and assumed that Azuma wouldn't be able to create his Japan number forty-four without that special board. Besides that, he observed Kuroyanagi as he made a small bite on the freshly baked bread. Shigeru blushed a bit when he saw how attractive Kuroyanagi was as he slowly chewed the bread, trying to make its taste sink into his senses. The pink-haired genius stared more when he saw Kuroyanagi's tongue flicker gently onto his lips cleaning out a few crumbs on it.

"So… uh..." Azuma looked at Kuroyanagi in desperation. To his avail though, Kuroyanagi gave him a smile.

Shigeru's eyes grew wide. It was an unexpected reaction from Kuroyanagi. Though he was sure that Azuma wasn't successful, he wondered why Kuroyanagi actually gave a smile to Azuma. It wasn't an ordinary smile, it was definitely different. Of course, he did spend quite a lot of time with Kuroyanagi at Harvard and saw him smile before but this one was absolutely not like the others. Shattered by so many thoughts running down his mind, he couldn't help but run away.

Kuroyanagi gave Azuma a pat in the head. "Well, this isn't like the first one you made. But I can say this is good bread too."

"Eh…"

"Disappointed?" Kuroyanagi raised an eyebrow.

"Mhhm… you were smiling so I thought-"

The older man cut off Azuma's statement, "I was smiling for a different reason."

"Ehhh…" Azuma pouted. After a few minutes, he turned puppy-eyed which Kuroyanagi found extra annoying.

"Blah. You just have to go get another one of your special boards again. Thanks for granting my request anyway." With that, Kuroyanagi left with a piece of Azuma's croissant. Azuma only stared at the oven trying to think of a new strategy to create japan number forty-four without the petalite board.

Shigeru bit his lip and gazed at his hand with a confused expression. He never stopped wondering what it was with that smile and why is seeing it such a big deal to him.

'Maybe I'm jealous or something.'

'No wait… What the hell... I'm jealous? Hell, no.'

'Or maybe it's that bread that Azuma baked. Maybe it has the power to make people smile.'

'Stupid idea.'

'I'm not jealous, am I?'

'But but he never smiled at me that way before…'

'Darn it!'

"DARN IT!" He finally said aloud after continuously arguing with himself. He turned around dumbfounded seeing someone from behind.

"H-huh?" It was Azuma, blinking innocently at him.

"What?" Shigeru said, observing every angle of Azuma. 'Yeah, he's cute alright. But so what? He isn't that great is he?'

The brunette looked at the genius, seemingly puzzled by the way he was being looked at. "Uhm."

"Excuuuuuse me, Shigeru. What do you think you're doing with Azuma, huh?"

Recognizing the voice, Shigeru didn't look who it was and answered, "What brings you here, Kawachi?"

"Nothing. Just felt some sort of bad aura." The blonde said with a badass tone.

"Right, if that's the best answer I could get then I might as well leave." Shigeru eyed Azuma once more as he passed by the two Southern Tokyo branch crew.

Azuma tugged the end of Kyosuke's shirt. Looking up at Kyosuke, having his eyes full of tears and lips curved down almost reaching his chin. "Kyo-"

Kyosuke placed a light kiss on the other boy's lips. "Aww, my poor Azuma."

"Kyosuke! Why'd you do that! What if someone sees us!" Azuma looked around immediately to check just in case.

"Whatever. Who cares anyway?" The blonde grabbed Azuma's hand and pulled him off and grinned. "We could always hide and do it again, right?"

Kyosuke laughed seeing Azuma's pale cheek turn light pink. "Kyosuke!"

"The next time I'm doing it, I'll take my time! Ha-ha!" Kyosuke continued to tease Azuma.

Being dragged by his lover, Azuma had no choice but to follow. It's not as if he didn't want to anyway. He obviously craved for Kyosuke's attention. After all, they had to act like rivals in front of people.

They passed by a room, and Azuma saw familiar shadows from one room. He stepped back to check who were there.

Kuroyanagi stuffed the whole piece of bread in his mouth. He didn't seem to notice that Shigeru continued his "spying" habit. The pink-haired boy wanted to know if the bread was the real reason behind his senpai's smile.

It took quite a while before he finally saw what he was waiting for. Shigeru couldn't resist to watch from only a distant view so he decided to move closer. To his surprise, Kuroyanagi turned around to face him.

Shigeru froze, not just because he was shocked but because he had a complete view of Kuroyanagi's features. He flushed red and looked down. "You knew I was here, huh?"

"Why of course. You were quite noticeable too." Kuroyanagi made a few steps closer to Shigeru.

Shigeru couldn't answer. For the first time in his entire life he couldn't actually think of a witty reply.

"What puzzled me is that, I couldn't think of any reason for you to be following me around. Care to clear things up?"

With that, he began to argue with himself again.

'Do I really have to tell him what he wants to know?'

'Crap.'

'He was asking nicely too, right?'

'Crap!'

'He did give me that totally cute smile so…'

'Crap!'

"CRAP!" For the second time, he was talking out loud or shouting his thoughts out loud is more like it.

"What?" Kuroyanagi scratched his head confusingly.

"Nothing!" Shigeru wanted to shoot himself for giving out senseless one-word retort.

"Hm.. so?"

"What if I don't like to answer that question? I mean, there isn't really a law saying that you can't follow anyone anywhere, is there?"

Kuroyanagi placed both hands on his waist and tilted his head down almost reaching Shigeru's face. "Hmm…?"

At this point, Shigeru was sure that he wouldn't be able to control his actions anymore. He slowly closed his eyes and closed the inch of space left between his lips and Kuroyanagi's. Though he wasn't sure of what he did and why he did it, he had to make a stand. He knew that he couldn't play as if it never happened. He had to tell Kuroyanagi how he feels and whatever Kuroyanagi's reply may be, he had to accept this. He explored Kuroyanagi's mouth with his tongue to find out that Kuroyanagi's wasn't responding to what he was doing. Too tense to know what Kuroyanagi's reaction was, he opened his eyes gradually. The vision of Kuroyanagi came clear to him. He saw the other close his eyes as he opened his. Kuroyanagi was actually going to respond, he was just too surprised that he couldn't react at once.

'Does this mean…?' Shigeru kept on thinking but his flow of thoughts was hindered when Kuroyanagi's hands snaked down his waist to pull him closer. He totally lost track of what he was thinking when he felt Kuroyanagi's tongue slip into his mouth. Their tongues fought violently, feeling each other's warmth. Shigeru subconsciously held tightly into Kuroyanagi's shirt, signaling the other for more.

After the exchange of a rampage of kisses, Shigeru broke the kiss as he gasped for air.

The two fell silent for a short time, not knowing what to say.

Kuroyanagi tried to break the silence hoping that he'd make sense. "I… well…"

Shigeru couldn't look at him. He was probably thinking over what had occurred between them earlier.

"So… Where did you learn how to kiss like that, huh?" It was supposed to be some sort of joke but its purpose failed miserably.

Once again silence.

Shigeru knew he had to be the one to speak, it was his fault too anyway. If he didn't follow Kuroyanagi, he wouldn't end up kissing the guy. "I'm sorry." He whispered faintly not even knowing why he had to apologize.

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't have done that."

Kuroyanagi laughed at him. Shigeru's face turned red. "What's so funny?"

"Do you really think I'd believe you if you said you didn't mean to kiss me like that?" Kuroyanagi gave the boy a pat in the head.

Shigeru shoved Kuroyanagi's hand in embarrassment.

"Well… do you? I mean, that kiss… I would NEVER ever mistake that one for a friendly kiss." Kuroyanagi didn't get any response from Shigeru so he continued to tease him. "Well?"

"…"

"But if it was a friendly kiss then I must have been a really close friend…"

"…"

"Close friend, yeah.. Or maybe your best buddy from Harvard."

"OKAY! SHUT UP! It's WAS definitely NOT a friendly kiss for peat's sake! Trying to look so clueless are you! Then let me make this clear to you if you want to hear it so badly, huh! I LIKE YOU!"

It was Kuroyanagi's turn to be speechless. For a moment he didn't have anything to say, surprised of what he heard.

"What now? You don't like me!"

"Well.. I uhh…"

"I don't care! I kissed you. I win!"

"Errr…"

"Err!"

"Just like?"

Shigeru stopped and looked at Kuroyanagi. "…what?"

"I mean, just like? Not even... you know, love?"

"And I thought you liked Azuma.." Shigeru mumbled so fast that Kuroyanagi didn't quite get what he was actually saying.

"What about Azuma?"

"You! YOU LIKE HIM!"

Incessant laughing echoed in the room. Kuroyanagi couldn't help but laugh at Shigeru's statement. Although confused, Shigeru didn't bother to ask what was up anymore. He just waited for Kuroyanagi to explain himself. He will eventually, Shigeru thought.

But incessant meant nonstop. The laughing didn't seem to end. This pissed the hell out of Shigeru. "What the hell are you laughing for!"

Before Shigeru even knew it, he was already pushed near the door. His face was so close to Kuroyanagi and his hands were both held up by Kuroyanagi. He had to curse himself for being younger and of course, shorter than his senpai. He didn't struggle off Kuroyanagi's grip but did give him a few glares.

"Why are you—" Shigeru managed to say something until Kuroyanagi trailed kisses up his neck. He blushed even though he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Azuma?" Kyosuke gave Azuma a questioning smile. "Why did you stop walking, eh?"

"N-nothing. I'm not quite sure but I think I saw someone from that room!" The younger boy pointed to the room with a cute expression equipped on his face.

"Oh, really? Maybe you're just seeing things.. OR MAYBE…"

"Huh?" Azuma blinked.

"Maaaaybe you're just imagining what we will do in that room later.. or later might mean NOW." Kyosuke smirked and licked his lips.

The cute boy blushed furiously. "Kyo—Kyosuke!"

Kyosuke winked. "Hmmmmm?"

Azuma wanted to say something but no sound came out. Kyosuke found the movement of Azuma's lips very attractive that he instantly cupped Azuma's chin and gave him a kiss.

This kiss though, wasn't like the usual ones that Kyosuke gives Azuma. It was Azuma's first time to experience French kissing and he didn't know what to do. He flinched and broke away from Kyosuke's grip.

"Heeey…"

Teary-eyed Azuma faced Kyosuke. "I'm not yet ready! You caught me off guard! You're so mean Kyosuke!"

The blonde boy brushed his fingers on Azuma's cheek and teased him. "Aw, couldn't do it."

"You're so mean, Kyosuke!"

"I was gonna teach you too. But if you don't want to then…"

"…"

"Then I might have to teach somebody else, no?"

"…"

"Too bad I wanted to teach only one person… Hmm… What should I do?"

"…"

"Maybe I'll just go home and watch some BORING DVD's or just go to sleep early…."

"T-teach… teach me, Kyosuke."

Hearing those words, Kyosuke didn't waste time. He started kissing Azuma. His tongue moved unhurriedly giving Azuma a chance to move his. Kyosuke couldn't handle the saccharine taste of Azuma's mouth so he kissed him a little harder causing Azuma to step a few paces towards the door.

Shigeru succumbed to Kuroyanagi's grasp and allowed the older man give him a hot, wet, torrid kiss.

Just as Kuroyanagi was planning to unbutton Shigeru's shirt, the door pops open revealing Kyosuke doing the same thing to Azuma.

Kyosuke stopped and Kuroyanagi did likewise. Shigeru and Azuma were too shocked to even react. Kuroyanagi inched away from Shigeru, but still holding Shigeru's left hand.

Kuroyanagi, being the oldest in the room found the initiative to ask. "What are you guys doing?"

"You pulled the words right out of my mouth." Kyosuke crossed his arms.

"Well… You see…" Kuroyanagi tried to explain.

"Eh?"

"HEY! I'm not the one who's supposed to explain here. Besides, I'm older than you are, I'm of higher rank here and lastly, I ASKED FIRST."

Azuma looked at Kyosuke but was unsure whether Kyosuke would tell the truth or not. He'd feel odd if Kyosuke told the truth but it would hurt if he lied.

Kyosuke only let out a "Hmm.."

"Well?" Impatiently waiting for an interesting revelation, Kuroyanagi raised an eyebrow at Kyosuke.

Seeing that Kyosuke couldn't reply, Azuma can't think of another way but lie for him. "Kyosuke and I were—"

"We were kissing and we enjoyed it a lot. A whole lot this time, cause I'm teaching him how to do French kissing. He got so shy at first but it turns out that he's a future expert and…"

Azuma turned red once again hearing the detailed explanation from Kyosuke. He wasn't expecting that his lover would actually be brave enough to tell anyone about their relationship.

"Oookay." Kuroyanagi said, rather surprised that Kyosuke admitted it.

"Now that I answered, Kuro-san, you'd have to answer my question too."

Close to what Azuma was thinking earlier, Shigeru also had doubts about Kuroyanagi's answer. He shouldn't expect much too for he wasn't really into a formal relationship with Kuroyanagi. It was only now that he confessed his feelings to Kuroyanagi and he didn't really get a comprehensible answer from him.

Shigeru mentally winced when he felt Kuroyanagi's hand clench his.

"Number one, do not call me Kuro cause it's annoying. Number two, stop teasing me cause you've seen what happened. We –were- kissing."

"You asked me the same question even though you've seen it." Kyosuke shrugged.

"Yeah yeah. Both questions were answered anyway. Next question i—"

"Heeeey! Can't I be the first one to ask?"

The black-haired guy let out a fake cough. "No."

"Err… okay.. fine. What?"

"Why were you kissing?"

"DUH. Isn't it obvious, Azuma and I—"

Azuma gave Kyosuke hard tugs on his shirt as he hid his face behind Kyosuke.

"Aw, my poor Azuma. Don't be shy. Kuro won't tell because he's got things to hide for himself too, ne?" Kyosuke let out an assuming evil grin and started to give Azuma a warming embrace as if trying to emphasize something to the older man.

"What do you mean?"

"One question at a time! It's my turn to ask now! Hehe… of course. Maybe I could ask Mr. Genius over there."

Shigeru didn't look up. He refused to answer anything. He only held Kuroyanagi's hand tighter as an indication for Kuroyanagi to answer the question for himself.

"I didn't ask Azuma so you don't get to ask Shigeru either."

Kyosuke made a gesture of defeat. "Fine, fine. Here's MY question. What is Shigeru to you really?"

"Hey, that's a different question."

"There isn't a rule saying that I can't change the question. There is only one rule in this Q&A session which is, Kuro gets to ask first."

"He's…"

"He's?"

"He's my future koi!" Shigeru turned to look at Kuroyanagi, stunned.

"Future koi? Future? What do you mean?"

"I'll make rule number two, no asking of questions twice in a row. But in any case, I can answer that, because we're not officially together yet so…"

Shigeru smiled to himself. He heard footsteps coming from the hall. "Can I ask you all a question then?"

Everyone listened attentively to Shigeru. "If someone's going to bust in this room, what do we do?"

"What's going on in here?" The Pantasia manager came in just in time after the quartet found a good excuse for staying in the room.

After making up a story to cover up for what happened, Kyosuke tagged Azuma along to go home. Kuroyanagi and Shigeru acted to leave the place separately but eventually met each other on the way home.

As the two walked, Shigeru started to giggle like a girl which caught Kuroyanagi's attention. "Wha-?"

"Is the future near?"

"H-huh?"

"Cause I don't think I could wait any longer." Shigeru felt confident saying this. He winked at Kuroyanagi and ran few footsteps passed him.

"Uhh…"

"I can't believe I have to be the one to ask you out. Can't you see what big favor I'm doing here, letting you be seme."

Kuroyanagi blushed and blinked at Shigeru.

"Then I wouldn't have to call you senpai anymore. I'll call you.. uhh… let's see."

The older guy watched Shigeru seeing him in a different light than when they were still studying at Harvard.

"Kuropie! Ew.. no."

"What about Sweety-Kuro or babycakes!" Shigeru laughed at his own joke.

"Why do you have to call me names…" Kuroyanagi's eyes met Shigeru's. Shigeru looked at him with such a cute poise.

"Well then I'll think about my very out of the ordinary nickname for you later. Don't you think it's getting late too… why don't you come to my lab to… you know, experiment a bit?" Shigeru smiled innocently.

"Experiment, eh? Who gets to be the specimen?"

"You'll know eventually! Let's go!" Shigeru pulled Kuroyanagi's arm excitedly.

-OWARI-

A/N: Sorry about this crap. I had to write a Yakitate fic. I had to. XD


End file.
